User talk:Slayingthehalcyon
Links I am going after Indigo League episodes. What is questionable is this template. Wouldn't giving the external links (such as this example) be considered as a spam? Energy ''X'' 20:44, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Userbox help? could u help me make a userbox please? I have tried many times but it just wont work! I want to make one that says: This user is in love with N. I also want to have this pic (the one with N and Hilda) Thx in advance I'm Weird And I'm Proud Of It! :p 14:40, October 12, 2013 (UTC) About a category I forgot to tell you that the Ground Pokémon category has Pokémon that aren't that type; it must be something with the PokéBox template. Energy ''X'' 22:34, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Thank You! Thanks so much! The userbox looks so awesome! :p I'm Weird And I'm Proud Of It! :p 17:32, October 13, 2013 (UTC) User right colours I saw the recent "Charizard Orange" edit on Highlight.css and though about this: *Charizard Orange- Bureaucrats *Blastiose Blue- Admins *Venusaur Green- Rollbacks 17:41, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :Shhhhsh I hate archiving it when I'm on my iPad. 17:47, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :: Evolution template I'm trying to design an evolution template so that evolution can be listed as a clear image but am trying to not design it like they do at Bulbapedia to prevent issues but am running into some trouble with that... there are some things that likely can't be changed like say using a rare candy for the image of what leveling up evolves a pokemon to or stuff like that, but I can base the design off of the PokéBox template and I can even include tabbers for something... lol idk what though, maybe like for pokemon with cases like Gallade where it is a member of a split evolution line but Gallade itself only has one evo line, the tabber could allow the viewer to see the entire evo line family. Maybe... Thoughts? 16:00, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :I was more asking what you thought it could include. :I can build a mock-up showing how it would look in use really easily but building a useable template for this sort of thing would take a bit of time. So since you are unsure of whether or not you would have it used I will just build the mock-up first and then figure out the code for the useable template later. 16:06, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Taking the PokeBox template apart I was able to throw together a general idea of what I had in mind, the coding is a bit messy but the general idea of what I had in mind is there. My main issue with what is there is that the spacing is uneven, the final version would have even spacing I just didn't bother making it even for now, I could probably just throw in a percentage width for all of the spots and that would clean it up but meh... :: 17:02, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah I just threw it together quickly to show a general idea, also I used the luxury ball to denote happiness because I looked and Bulbapedia uses the bell... >.>; 17:16, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::Updated it again, used an old ball for the egg because there was no egg sprite image yet that didn't have massive empty surroundings lol. 23:07, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::The final version would have options for the Hows, like you could say level|13 and it would automatically fill that stuff out, but I figured this is just a preview version until you've spoken with Jade about it. Then in the pokebox where the evolutionary line is you could put the PokémonPrevNext template instead and just have it be based on numbers automatically instead of manually. 15:28, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Image You you please move this picture to File:354.png? It is Banette's number and other pages that have ??? set as a parameter have that image as sprite. Energy ''X'' 20:06, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Check this out http://your-pokemon-love-story.wikia.com/wiki/Your_Pokemon_Love_story_Wiki I made it! Please show it to others! I just started it though so its not very good... :Check this out too, lol three of those banners are in use on that page and looks better (imo) normalized like that. 21:11, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Membership Would it be good to invite some users to join Pokepower? If you wonder which, we can discuss it in chat, but tomorrow, as I need to be going soon. Energy ''X'' 22:24, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :p Thanks! I'm Weird And I'm Proud Of It! :p 11:08, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: FOB and Gym Contest Sounds good. We have to do Electabuzz VS Magmar and two of the legendary birds facing off though (I mean we have to XD). Me and Energy were saying how we could have 16 or 8 Pokémon from each region though facing off in the early rounds and so we can get through it quicker we can do one match per four days instead of every week. Wouldn't using the template seem confusing to new users though? 15:48, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :Me would likey. Me would likey a lot. 15:52, October 15, 2013 (UTC) ::If I would have been able to use it when I first joined then its a simple template! Basically do it as simple as you can and as easy to understand. 15:57, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Lets say something like this: And put instructions on how to use it in the blog comments. 16:19, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Dunno how much simpler it can get than this... Well this isn't exactly simpler but you could add an if statement saying that if blank is called upon then the image extension can be changed, the _BW.gif part I mean, cause look at my profile. =b 16:12, October 15, 2013 (UTC) I made this :p I'm Weird And I'm Proud Of It! :p 21:35, October 16, 2013 (UTC) More about templates Hey, when you got the chance, can you make a part in the FOB template which Pokémon have fought and earned votes. Not sure how exactly, maybe a table of sort? Energy ''X'' 22:54, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Anything about nothing Hey if you're online can you get on chat? 16:58, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :Or not then, I'm curious and wondering if you could go to and tell me how many people come here a week, it is on the right side of that page. Also, can you edit Jazzi's talk page for me? Also also what is this FOB? 12:08, October 18, 2013 (UTC) ::But how does it entice? What is it? ::Also you missed my question asking if you had the ability to post on Jazzi's talk page. 15:13, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Wikia staff thought what would be a good idea? What is it? :::This. 15:32, October 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::I am asking what FOB is. I've looked at the templates and such but can't figure it out. 16:42, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::I see, so just votes for favored pokemon. Ok then, is it being set up somewhere? Might I recommend an alternate, cleaner way of voting than just polls or writing stuff in an article? Polls can be edited and then all the votes are gone forever... :::::Did you see what I wanted posted on Jazzi's talk page? 16:51, October 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Almost 500,000 views a day... ever hear of Wifi Gyms? lol your creatagym template that I was playing around with on my profile reminded me of those, they used to be really popular a couple years ago and they were basically a fake set of gyms run by a site, a better way to entice users to join and/or become more active could be to run some Wifi Gyms and possibly even a league. 17:08, October 18, 2013 (UTC) ::While I'm here, what gives Bulbasaur and all the other pokemon articles their categories? There is like 15 categories for Bulbasaur but only one of them in the coding of the page. I think I checked all of the templates in the page to see if they give it but other than possibly the Reference template I couldn't find anything... is it the Reference template somehow? 19:57, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Also I took the liberty of updating the Wiki nav bar since I had such a difficult time finding the rules here, I added a few more of the pages for the rules to make it easier to find while also cleaning out some dead links and updating some old info. Use it if you want but I did update a lot. 22:18, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Chat Could you go to the chat? We have some things that need to be discussed. Energy ''X'' 21:04, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Battle thingy Well, wanted to remind you about the battle; it needs to be updated, as you wanted this turn to set it up. Energy ''X'' 15:12, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Template Did my part, though there is an issue with the battle overview: it is Kanto Part II, not Kalos Part I. Energy ''X'' 16:37, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Questionable edits Okay, it has gone quite enough. I keep reverting these edits, as the editors have not provided a source in which that fact states. What should be done? Energy ''X'' 19:12, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Promoting Just wanted to let you know that when promoting a user after they meet the required number of votes, you should give it some time, normally a day, to make sure that any incoming votes can be made. In most cases here, we don't have to worry about that, but it's always good to keep in mind. ∂εsσℓαтευтσρια (тαℓк) 20:05, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Also, are you able to get in chat? ∂εsσℓαтευтσρια (тαℓк) 20:12, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Badges You posted elsewhere about badges, was it about how this site needs image files of them? If so I'm a graphic artist and can design pixel images based off of the XY badges. 20:22, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :Since I have a habit to jump into talk page conversations since I check them all, it needs to be said that pixel images designed by a user cannot be accepted due to them being considered fan art. ∂εsσℓαтευтσρια (тαℓк) 20:24, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::The badges are and were not the ones that are prebuilt in by wikia. felinoel, mind your own business, Nosiness is aggravating and if you're going to snoop/"eves'drop" at least do it right..... >.< ::Aye Desolat: I didn't know that. but wasn't planning on doing such a thing as it was. :: :::I wasn't snooping, it was posted in a public place. Also I was talking about Pokemon badges not Wikia badges. 21:07, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Uhm, I'll think about it, but I don't think that it will be a possibility as Desolat stated. :::::Yes Des rose a good point that slipped my mind. 21:11, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Just to be sure of the rule, if I were to add the missing part of her sleeve copied from her other sleeve, that would be considered fan art and thus not allowed to be used on an article, right? 20:06, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Highlights When changing things, especially things like the highlights, please take the fact that there are two skins into consideration. Due to features in Monobook and the link color in Monobook, you can hardly distinguish between a regular link and a sysop link. Furthermore, considering there is no additional anything tied into bureaucrat besides the ability to give people rights, the colors should be the same. Otherwise, when there will be users with rollback, it'll look like there are three ranks, when bureaucrat and sysop are nearly identical. Since it's far less effort to change the highlight colors back to what they originally were than it is to change the Monobook theme. And in the chance that you decide you'll take the effort to change the Monobook theme: I do not give you permission to change/alter this theme. ∂εsσℓαтευтσρια (тαℓк) 22:21, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :The skins that are currently in action were set for X and Y. Not the most "game focused", yeah, but the background is one that is almost certain to work for all monitors. Additionally, I have a lot of experience making Monobook themes for wikis and when a wiki that I edit needs a theme, I step up to the plate as I have in the past. – Jazzi (talk) 22:49, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Please ignore the fact that that was my old account. I had to log in to transfer the rights from that account to this one on Monobook wiki... ∂εsσℓαтευтσρια (тαℓк) 22:51, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh! You mean for Oasis? I thought you meant both skins. Yeah, you can handle Oasis. I like the background, the background is good. But the page elements look off, such as the font and the navigation being oddly positioned. You can do whatever you want in Oasis, honestly. I'm pretty sure all I did was change the button color and the background. I can't customize for Oasis, so yeah. You could change it to #FF00FF and I wouldn't mind it! ∂εsσℓαтευтσρια (тαℓк) 22:55, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: dude!!!! Why not? I am only deleting the duplicates? 14:14, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :Some Pokémon articles had an extra one at the top of the page, that is the one I am getting rid of. 14:15, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I just set up my tabs so I can delete the next hundred or so duplicates so please respond, having this many tabs open at once slows my computer. 14:19, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Right, well I can't keep these open so I will finish the ones I currently have open and then wait for your response from there. 14:26, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Image naming system File:Tyrantrum.png and File:AurorusPokemonXandYEvolutionofAmaura.png are not following the proper naming procedure and need to be deleted and then reuploaded to their properly named places File:697 Tyrantrum.png File:699 Aurorus.png. 21:38, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :Oh... you mean you guys here don't care what an image gets named? Even if say 042.png was named 042sprite.png instead? 21:45, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::That was my point. 15:08, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Evolution template THAT IS MADNESS! ...that that would solve the issue. lol ok so how does it look now? 16:13, October 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Bloop. 02:37, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Emoticons Concerning the discussion on the emoticons and Generation VI, I checked the page to see that we cannot add the Generation VI Pokémon yet because the images that are used are from Mystery Dungeon games. Unless we changed all the images to in game sprites, and updated them with every new game, we can't add new emoticons yet. Please note that if we choose to do that someone else is going to have to do that because I flat out refuse. ∂εsσℓαтευтσρια (тαℓк) 18:27, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Skype I've messages Energy and Rainbow concerning skype but the message is as followed: If you have a skype account, or are willing to download Skype and make one, please let me know. I would like to create a group with the administrators so that we can easily discuss things because I have a lot to discuss. ∂εsσℓαтευтσρια (тαℓк) 18:27, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Kalos Gym Leaders I'm making articles about the Kalos Gyms. Need help: ;Gym Leader Grant Need appropriate background colors for Korrina (fighting), Ramos (Grass), Valerie (Fairy) and Olympia (Psychic). Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 10:44, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. BTW, what do you think of this one? Mind you, there are no headshots in Gen 6. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:54, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Awesome. Gonna get to work on the others Templates I see some of the templates could use a bit of extra coding. While I could simplify some things, I fear that ones used would be messed up. What do you think, should I go with that? :Just wanted permission, that is all. Energy ''X'' 23:53, October 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, take this template for example. It has } as parameter, but it should be to substitute. ::Another template would be this one, it could be simplified. Energy ''X'' 16:25, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Pronounciation Hm, is it necessary to insert Pokémon pronounciation? Because one user has inserted it in the template. Energy ''X'' 20:08, November 6, 2013 (UTC) It is this part in the template. | }% ♂ / }% ♀}} --> } I wanted it to look like this (but it didn't work out): | }|Genderless| }% ♂ / }% ♀}} Energy ''X'' 21:47, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Parameter For some reason, this infobox does not work correctly. It has the border on a page like ThunderShock painted, but for fairy-type images like Geomancy it has not. Do you know what is the cause of this? Energy ''X'' 16:36, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Template A man has made a template in the sandbox. If you insert "|gen=V" (instead of "|gen= VI") , it would show Black (2), White (2), X and Y games that the Pokémon appeared in. I say we could use that template, what do you think? Energy ''X'' 00:03, November 16, 2013 (UTC) An idea An editor made a page that gave me an idea for the wiki. I started a discussion here. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 00:27, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Hello, Sam. I am an admin from Code Geass Wiki I would like to ask for affiliation between our wikis. If you are interested, here is the banner. Thank you. 11:28, November 23, 2013 (UTC) What do you think of my edits? :Please remember to sign your posts with four tilde. 01:18, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Finale Since it is the Kanto Finale in FoB, what do you think, should we wait for one more week instead of going to Johto? Energy ''X'' 23:33, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Johto Charizard won the battle. Now it is Johto's turn. I have placed two new candidates, but the final overview of region champions does not fit right (see Main Page). I would appreciate if you'd edit and correct it for me. Energy ''X'' 23:37, December 1, 2013 (UTC) hi im scoot nice to meet u im new and hope this wikias a good place to talk about pokemonScootaloo lover23 (talk) 23:24, December 3, 2013 (UTC)scootaloo lover23 NavBox Well, do you think a NavBox should be created for the characters (anime, manga etc.)? Also, it might be time to revise this. Energy ''X'' 23:15, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :That would get quite lengthy though... 02:45, December 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, not all in one template, it would be only by one season (or more seasons, depending on the amount of characters for that season). Energy ''X'' 19:13, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Hmmm... I guess... yeah that could work! 04:04, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Category On this template, I am removing the category "Pokémon: The Original Series", but Lucasmoura reverts it back. I do think it is not neccesary, as it is a category based on the first five seasons. I attempted to talk with him, but he did not respond. What do you think of it? Energy ''X'' 20:18, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Fan fic Although he did not contact you (after advising him to do so), a user came to make an affiliation, as seen here. Though I did not get his reply, I do think that wiki is a fan fic. Do you think we should allow them that? Energy ''X'' 00:37, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Request Hey Slay. I had a request to be done, I hope it's not too much to ask for: User:DangerousDangerously Version 2.0 is no longer active and no longer needs administrative rights, nor bot rights, which can only be requested to be removed by admins or crats at . I'm back on the wiki, so you might see me around :-) 22:27, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Policy You know, I believe we need to have the image policy. No more (e.g. 200px-Arcanine.jpg) or somesuch rot when it can be simplified (e.g to Arcanine.jpg). We should also enforce people to add categories, although this would only apply to active members. Energy ''X'' 22:33, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Affiliates This is the founder of Mario Party Wiki that you are speaking with. Mario Party Wiki has teamed up with Mario Wiki to make an affiliate. We would like for this wiki to be part of our affiliate and Mario Party Wiki and Mario Wiki to be part of yours. You can help us out by finding official Nintendo wikis and asking to join us to make our affiliate.00:50, December 29, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I don't know how my name got on you personal guidelines.00:54, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Hi Slayingthehalcyon. I'm fairly new to the community, and noticed something wrong with the Snorlax page. Could you please fix it? Also, the user, Callymaca99, did the same thing to the Dodrio page, making inappropriate comments and names on both. Thanks! Lightbusucs- Call me! (talk) 03:34, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi again. The Snorlax page was fixed, but could you try and fix the Dodrio page? Thanks! Lightbusucs- Call me! (talk) 02:45, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Hello My name is TheUltraman, I'm the head admin and runner of the Super Smash Bros Wiki (http://supersmashbros.wikia.com). Recently our wiki has become partners with the Mario Wiki (http://mario.wikia.com), I have contacted you and the two other active admins here asking if you're wiki would like to become partners with ours aswell. Pokemon is one of Nintendos biggest franchise's and because of that they have had alot of apperances in Smash. If you would like to accept my offer post below and we can make an announcement on both wiki's. If you decline I understand. Thanks for taking the time to read my announcement. TheUltraman (talk) 20:04, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Main page Hi, Slayingthehalcyon! I was passing through and noticed the main page. I don't know if it's intended, but on larger screens the left rail is pushed to the far left. There's a way to make it so everything adjusts with the new fluid layout. If you want some help tweaking it, feel free to leave me a message :) Raylan13 (talk) 18:38, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :Hey that is true... I always thought it was intended to look like that though? 18:53, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Not sure, so I thought I'd poke my head back in here for a "yea" or "nay". Raylan13 (talk) 17:35, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Giving another poke! Raylan13 (talk) 20:23, February 19, 2014 (UTC) TCG A user began to upload TCG cards (starting from Bulbasaur). Anyway, what category should be used to categorise images? Would "Category: Generation <#> TCG cards" work or something else? Energy ''X'' 23:06, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Votes It would be good to review this poll and vote on this. Energy ''X'' 22:26, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi Slay I am back here!Anyways happy new year Blaze<Fire' 12:24, January 30, 2014 (UTC) We should not close the idea of poke power that new users will replace the old ones cause you know they might never come back but still we can re-start the project for te betterment of this wiki.'Blaze'Fire' 09:18, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Kyurem147 Hey Slay, can we talk?--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:26, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Ok you don't know me and I don't know you, but do you think you can help me with one little matter?--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:20, February 16, 2014 (UTC) First let me ask you this are fimiliar the term ''recreation?--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:22, February 17, 2014 (UTC) I need your help, please help me delete Madame X's Malamar?--Kyurem147 (talk) 16:48, February 20, 2014 (UTC) I need your help, please could you me delete Marilyn Flame's Delphox and Ninja Riot's Greninja?--Kyurem147 (talk) 16:48, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Slaying I really need your help with something!--Kyurem147 (talk) 02:23, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Reply Oh, don't worry. I would never intentionally cause harm to this wiki nor the users if I had the power. Anything I mess up is completely accidental. 20:07, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Article Seen here, the user puts the links to video sites about a "spectrogram of a music showing Unown". I don't think Unown appeared then, but the video sources claim otherwise. What do you think, is it legit? '''Energy ''X 22:43, February 21, 2014 (UTC) FOB Not at all, it still continues. Currently it is on Gen III, so three more generations to go. It would continue until September, when Gen VI is over and we'd pass on the final fights. Is something wrong with it? Energy ''X'' 23:17, February 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh, that. You can see here for previous battles. Energy ''X'' 23:33, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Since the Pokémon in semi-finals are "defeated", they can still compete against each other. Come to think of it, maybe it should be named as the third place... :::The ones battling for the third place have fought in the semi-finals and preliminaries, but lost. I suppose the ones that lost in the finals are considered as second-places. Energy ''X'' 23:48, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Reply It is put on the main page to change the fights, generations etc. Energy ''X'' 12:06, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Main Page Not particulary happy with the new main page design. The tabber tag could be used for Featured section rather than the other sections. Energy ''X'' 12:09, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Rollback Slaying can't I get rollback too? I'm trying to brag, but I can be helpful as well.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:06, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Really, you mean I can have it?--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:55, February 28, 2014 (UTC)